


christmas cookies.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and tanaka are on a date, baking cookies they decided to give out as gifts.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 13





	christmas cookies.

gasping, i watched as tanaka patted flour everywhere. "what are you doing?!" i complained, waving my hand around to disperse the flour in the air. once i finished mixing the batter together, i finally realized the mess he was making.

bursting out with laughter, he clapped his hands together again. "what does it look like i'm doing! i'm making cookies!" he cheered, grinning goofily at me. 

"you're making it harder to clean up afterwards." i cringed as he clasped his hands onto my cheeks, squeezing them together. "you're getting flour on me, dork." 

he laughed more and dipped his head down to steal a quick kiss on the tip of my nose. the little action sent butterflies storming in my stomach. "you know, y/n... i got a crust on you!" 

with my cheeks burning, i pushed on his chest. "tanaka ryunosuke!! we need to get these cookies done." i turned away from him and went to wash my hands before kneading the batter on the counter. sprinkling the unused flour onto the counter, i kneaded the batter against the cool counter. i froze for a moment as his arms came into my line of sight. "w-what're you doing, tanaka...?" 

"nothing," he responded, happily. he snuck up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, reaching around to help me knead the dough. 

blushing, i let him be as we kneaded the dough together. as each second passed, i became more hyper aware of his closeness. instead of focusing on the dough in our hands, my mind wandered to how his body was pressed up against mine with each press into the dough. my eyes darted to his toned arms, flexing each time as they brushed up against my own. 

"you think this is enough?" tanaka asked, unphased by the closeness. he dipped his head down, peeking over to look at my face. 

i hummed, startled out of my thoughts. my eyes widened and i turned my head to meet his gaze. "what was that?" 

his eyes studied my flushed face before he started laughing again. "you think this is enough? let's cut out the shapes?" 

"y-yeah," i responded, flustered. i slipped out of his embrace to grab the cookie cutters. once we finished cutting out the shapes we wanted to use, we slipped them onto a tray and into the oven. "you better start cleaning up, tanaka." 

"yeah, yeahhh," he responded casually, waving me off. 

i rolled my eyes and started washing the utensils we used. i was getting curious as to why tanaka suddenly got quiet to the point that i turned off the sink and turned around to start telling him off if he wasn't cleaning up. instead, i screamed out in surprise as he swept me off my feet. 

he had a wicked grin on his face as he started tickling me. i begged him to stop while i burst out laughing, trying to push him away from me. "what's the magic words!!" 

"I AM NOT GOING TO SAY THAT!!" I complained in between my fits of giggles. i tried my best to push his hands away and back away, but i found myself cornered against the island and him. 

"but you MUST!! TANAKA RYUNOSUKE IS THE BEST!" he rallied as he pressed his body against my own. he grinned more as he picked me up and set me on the counter. his hands reached up for my cheeks again, leaving streaks of flour on my clothes. he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. 

i returned his kiss, pressing a hand on his chest. the suddenness of the kiss left me breathless and flustered. i couldn't help smiling against his lips, feeling his own smile form on his own. i pulled back and pinched his nose. "start cleaning up." 

he groaned and nuzzled his nose against my chin. "whyyyy?" 

"saeko's gonna get pissed!" 

he groaned once again and helped me off the counter. 

i was about to continue washing the dishes again until i heard him snicker under his breath. "what is it now?" i turned to look at him. 

he smirked and slapped my ass. "nice buns, babe." 

my cheeks burned as his hand connected to my ass. once my mind finally realized the obvious flour pun he made, my eyes immediately flew to my ass where i saw flour smeared on my jeans from sitting on the counter. i shouted his name, trying my best to dust off the flour. 

he bursted out laughing again, covering his mouth. "S-SORRY!! you can borrow some of my clothes." 

grumbling, i went to borrow some sweats before i finished cleaning up. once we were done, we set the cookies out to cool down while i set up the decorations and tanaka made every possible move he could make to distract me. finally, when the cookies were cooled, we sat down next to each other and started frosting them to look like snowmen, snowflakes, ornaments, and christmas trees. to make things interesting, we made a bet on who could make a better batch. "how's it going over there?" i asked as i slowly frosted some buttons on a snowman. 

"hmm?" 

i furrowed my eyebrows and looked up to see him with his chin in his palm, watching me frost my set of cookies. "what did you do with your cookies?" my eyes fell down to his laid out in front of him. i frowned, about to tell him off for messing up his cookies that we were going to give out as gifts until i noticed something written on them. i leaned in closer to get a better look and my face flushed deeply once i realized what was written on them. "y-yes..." i looked up to see his own face mirroring my own. 

he itched his temple, looking away as he said between pouted lips, "so that makes you mine then huh..?" 

i reread what the cookies said: "will you be mine?" 

"y-yes," i repeated myself. 

"when are they going to realize that we're here too?" 

i whipped my head towards the voice and my blush grew deeper when i saw noya and saeko eating popcorn on the other side of the table. "w-when did you get here?" 

"oh, we've been here the whole time," saeko commented with a laugh as she slapped noya on the back. "congrats lil bro," she said, giving him two thumbs up. 

i was at a loss for words as i watched tanaka lift one of the cookies he actually decorated. "this one looks like you," he teased as he showed me a poorly frosted snowman. 

i gasped and slapped his thigh, earning me a hearty laugh. "that does not!"


End file.
